


He's thirty-six.

by GiuseppeGaribaldi



Category: Real Person Fiction, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-24
Updated: 2013-06-24
Packaged: 2017-12-16 00:57:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/855938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GiuseppeGaribaldi/pseuds/GiuseppeGaribaldi





	He's thirty-six.

Ему тридцать шесть.   
Когда он в первый раз примерил на себя знаменитый красно-синий костюм с паутиной, он был твоим ровесником.   
Что последовало за этим, все прекрасно помнят. Пьянки и загулы, экранный тонкий школьник превратился в обрюзгшего дядьку, и, смотря на него сейчас, Эндрю удивляется, как ему удалось вытащить себя из всего этого дерьма. Черт на левом плече (или, может, это Веном? Или как там звали плохое альтер-эго Питера Паркера? Впрочем, неважно, Эндрю никогда особо не увлекался комиксами) шепчет, что он сам сползает туда же.   
Его праведный противник с правого плеча протестует и перечисляет вереницу арт-хауса и Серьёзного Кино, в котором Гарфилд успел сняться. Энди, это же достижение, Энди, это же здорово, ты талант, Энди, у тебя всё впереди, ты такой перспективный...  
Милый образ мальчика с большим будущим немного чернит последняя пьяная выходка, хотя, вроде как, ему всё сходит с рук - шумиха особенно не поднималась (слава богу, что это случилось до выхода фильма, думает Энди), да и стесняться ему нечего, по большому счету - по крайней мере, насмешек точно не последовало. Эмма, конечно, не слишком обрадовалась, но что с неё взять, она же девочка. Хорошая, умненькая девочка, подходящая ему по всем параметрам - на пять лет младше, разноплановая актриса, красивая и весёлая американка. На таких женятся без сожалений.  
Тех самых, которых Эндрю боится. Ему кажется, будто что-то он успел упустить между лондонскими театральными премьерами, нашумевшей "Социальной сетью" и блокбастером по детским мультикам. За этим чем-то Гарфилд таскается на голливудские вечеринки и афтерпати церемоний награждения и задерживается там каждый раз чуть дольше и напивается чуть сильней.  
На одной из них кто-то знакомит его с Магуайром, и они пьяно смеются над банальнейшей шуткой о том, что, мол, встретились два Питера Паркера и тыкают пальцами друг в друга в ответ на вопрос "А кто из вас настоящий Человек-Паук?". Тоби смотрит устало то ли от выпитого, то ли от общей публики, которая воспринимает взрослого мужика как потерявшего корону героя комикса.  
\- Хочешь совет, парень?, - голос Магуайра запинается в ушах. – ходи на баскетбол. Ходи, говорю тебе, на баскетбол, или что у тебя там в Англии любят… Соккер или что там…  
«Какой, к хренам, баскетбол?!», возмущается нетрезвое сознание. «Какой соккер, какая Англия, при чем тут это вообще?!». Эндрю практически не понимает наставлений старшего товарища, но продолжает увлеченно кивать в ответ.  
\- Так не спалят, слышишь, - взгляд Тоби сдает с потрохами степень его опьянения. Если голос он ещё держит более-менее ровным и слова проговаривает без запинки, то мутную пелену замыленно-голубых глаз алкоголиков со стажем, не убрать никаким актёрским навыком.  
\- Тоби, чувак, я нихрена тебя не понимаю! – наконец у Гарфилда хватает сил это сказать, уже забивая на то, что он наверняка смотрится полным идиотом. В общем-то, так оно и есть: он уже полчаса пытается сконцентрироваться на монологе своего собеседника, но весь смысл пролетает мимо больших гарфилдовых ушей. В ответ Магуайр только смеется и хватает с подноса у официанта ещё два бокала с шампанским. С этого момента реальность ещё больше кренится в какой-то лево-правый угол в глазах, он перестаёт разбирать что либо, кроме мелькающих кадров. Калейдоскоп, впрочем, веселый и красочный, и визуал в Гарфилде решает сохранить на память несколько кадров.   
Вот мимо проходит тот чувак, который играл вместе с Тоби в прошлом фильме какого-то плохого парня – он сейчас дико прославился, но его фамилию Эндрю сейчас вспомнить не в состоянии, да и не особо хочется останавливать уплывающее сознание на снисходительно качающем головой прохожем. Теперь подходит ещё один пингвин с подносом, Гарфилд машет руками, Магуайр невпопад смеётся, пингвин вдруг становится высоким-высоким, а ещё начинает идти дождь. Капает сверху очень избирательно – исключительно на рубашку восходящей знаменитости. А сейчас его голова встречает дверь, и кажется, кто-то тащит его в ванную и пытается снять одежду. Руки, кажется, живут своей жизнью, потому что беспомощное перебирание ими перед лицом и не останавливает злоумышленника, и не мешает ему стягивать мокрую ткань.  
\- Да успокойся ты, мелкий, - бормочет знакомый голос и резко подхватывает за плечо. Похоже на то, что туловище Эндрю устало держать и вертикальное положение, и сознание одновременно.   
Глухой стук – это опять многострадальная голова Гарфилда встречает дверь, но уже затылком. Ему хорошо, он стоит ровно и его не качает, что уже, по его оценке, очень неплохо. Наверное, он сейчас улыбается как знаменитый усатый и хвостатый однофамилец, потому что Тоби начинает улыбаться в ответ. Хорошо жить, думает он, все улыбчивые вокруг, земля не уходит из-под ног, промокшая под дождём одежда не мешает, даже галдящая толпа вокруг давно стихла.   
Ко всем плюсам ситуации добавляется теплота рта вокруг его полувставшего члена. Гарфилд блаженно смотрит на то, как старается Тоби, и он чувствует себя просто замечательно не только потому, что у него отсасывают – ну а кому вообще не нравится минет, если его делают тебе, а не ты – а потому что в данный момент он думает, что вот оно, признание тебя лучшим, чем был Магуайр. Будто корону ртом передал. Эндрю рад бы продолжить этот томпсоновский ассоциативный ряд, но неожиданно даже для себя кончает. Вытерев сперму с уже показавшейся щетины, Тоби поднимется с колен и мягко поддерживает Гарфилда на пути в спальню.  
С утра на тумбочке он находит криво накарябанное на мятом листке – он жевал это, что ли, прежде чем написать?! – «Удачи, парень, не заигрывайся. И ходи на баскетбол. Экс-П.П.». Гарфилд хрипло, похмельно смеется, от слов Магуайра отдаёт (точней, попахивает, подсказывает невовремя проснувшееся обоняние) мудростью стариков с Востока, которые обычно сидят в шатрах и наглаживают бороду. Ну, Энди вроде бы читал про это. В старых детских книжках, да.  
А ведь тому всего тридцать шесть, но он явно знает, что говорит, - и это был, пожалуй, единственный совет от старшего по возрасту, которому Эндрю будет следовать.


End file.
